Facebook Randomness
by Arach Malfoy
Summary: ABANDONED: Just the GA gang doing randomness on Facebook First Facebook fanfic. Will also put chats and...stuff
1. Mikan Gone Goth?

**Neko: **NEW FANFIC! XD WOO HOO! XD yay yay yay!

**Mikan: **NEKO! You should be updating Ice Princess! AND working on Tradito Amore and SPMPP

**Neko: **B-but! My Word isn't working. (On my account) and I was thinking of putting of SPMPP for adoption but I'm THINKING!

**Mikan: ***sigh* I forgive you and okay.

**Neko: **=D yayz! Anyways I've been reading a lot of Fanfics that include Facebook (LOLZ) and now I HAVE MADE ONEEEE! Btw some of these are some of my Facebook experiences XD (It has um some changes XD)

**WARNING: **Contains bad language. Leave now if u can't handle it or ur a minor (LIKE MEEE! XD) lol lol lol

* * *

**Mikan Sakura **has uploaded a new photo

**Description: **I'm wearing all black

Like . Comment

Luna Koizumi likes this

View All comments

**Anna Umenomiya **O.O have you gone Goth Mikan?

2 people like this . like

**Mikan Sakura **Maybe

20 people like this . like

**Hotaru Imai **$_$ I smell lots and lots of money

100 people like this . like **(A/N probably Mikan's fan club)**

**Ruka Nogi **You look nice in black Sakura-san

Mikan Sakura likes this . like

**Mikan Sakura **Thx Ruka-pyon

Ruka Nogi likes this . like

**Natsume Hyuuga **POLKA! Don't u DARE go Goth. I am going to come over there

10 people like this . like

**Mikan Sakura **Wait…What! No! I can go Goth if I want to!

1 person likes this . like

**Natsume Hyuuga **Tht's it I'm running over there.

Hotaru Imai likes this . like

OoO

BAM

"What the hell, Natsume!" Mikan yelled. She was wearing a black tank top and denim short.

"I thought you were going Goth, Polka," Natsume told her.

"I was KIDDING! Now go buy me a new door and window! Oh and FIX THAT HOLE!" Mikan yelled and ordered Natsume.

"Fine fine," Natsume said leaving through the, now broken, door.

OoO

**Mikan Sakura **a certain pervert now had to buy me a new door, window, an fix the big ass hole in my wall

Like . Comment

20 People like this

View all comments

**Natsume Hyuuga **I'm not buying u a new window, door, or fixing the big ass hole.

3 people like this . like

**Mikan Sakura **Oh yes u r going to fix it or I will go over there and fuckin' kill you!

120 people like this . like

**Natsume Hyuuga **U can't because you love me

200 people like this . like (A/N people who want Mikan and Natsume 2gether)

**Mikan Sakura **I DO NOT!

1000 people like this . like (A/N Natsume's Fan club lolz)

**Hotaru Imai **Just admit it Mikan.

20000 people like this . like

**Mikan Sakura **I admit NOTHING! Just fix everything Natsume before I fuckin come over there and fuckin kill you!

40 people like this . like

**Koko Pwns **U better do it Natsume before u get owned by a GIRL!

90 people like this . like

**Natsume Hyuuga **Shut up Koko. I'm gonna make some Koko Crunch

290 people like this . like

**Koko Pwns **Gulp.

100 people like this . like

.  
.

**Koko Pwns changed his name to Koko Crunch**

**Mikan Sakura to Koko Crunch **HAHA! Lolz XD

**Koko Crunch to Mikan Sakura **U r so mean Mikan T^T**  
**.

.

**Jazzy the Author **GUYS! We need to end the chapter NOWWW!

Like . Comment

1,000,000,000,000 people like this

View all comments

**Mikan Sakura **But I don't WANNA!

150 people like this . like

**Jazzy the Author **U WANT me to kill someone!

5000 people like this . like

**Mikan Sakura **Yes. Kill Luna.

10000 people like this . like

**Jazzy the Author **I already did tht. Anyways I'm DAMN tired so I'm leaving everyone GO. TO. BED!

20000 people like this . like

**Mikan Sakura **Fine sheesh!

140 people like this . like

**Hotaru Imai **G'night

10 people like this . like

**Natsume Hyuuga **Hn G'night

Luna Koizumi and Sumire Shouda like this . like

**Koko Crunch **GOOD NIGHTTT

Anna Umenomiya likes this . like

**Anna Umenomiya **Good night guys

Koko Crunch and Nonoko Ogasawara likes this . like

**Nonoko Ogasawara **nighty night

Anna Umenomiya and Yuu Inchō Tobita like this . like**  
**

**Aoi Hyuuga **Good night guys!

Natsume Hyuuga, Mikan Sakura, Jazzy the Author, and Youichi Higiri like this . like

**Natsume Hyuuga **AOI! I'm banning u from facebook. Now good night.

10 people like this . like

**Aoi Hyuuga **Meanie! G'night

20 people like this . like

**Sumire Shouda **Natsume Hyuuga will be MINE! Good night

1 person likes this . like

**Yuu Inchō Tobita ***yawn* good night

Nonoko Ogasawara likes this . like

**Luna the queen **OHOHOHO! I bid u all good night.

32 people like this . like

**Jazzy the Author **I THOUGHT I FUCKIN KILLED U!

100,000,000,000 people like this . like

**Luna the queen **=P

28 people like this . like

**Youichi Higiri **G'night people. And ugly hag (talkin bout the 'dead' Luna *cough*bitch*cough*)

190 people like this . like

**Jazzy the Author **Good night all my readers. =D R&R!

200,000 people like this . like

* * *

**Neko: **HOW WAS ITTT! *yawn*

**Mikan:**Go fix my room Natsume!

**Natsume: ***yawn* fine.

**Neko: **Um as I said R&R (Sorry for the um random title? XD)


	2. Pokemon, Funerals, and Relationships

**Neko: ** CHAP 2! Dedicated to my 5 wonderful reviewers

**Emana Ryan **(YAY XD)

**Amai Youkaiko **(=D)

**DeadlySilentAnimeLover **(I'm reading ur Fanfics right now XD)

**Mergh **(Due to her request I will try putting Social Interview which I have used a few times XD)

And

**JadedPixie18 **(My dear dear friend tht's included in the pointless chat after thanking reviewers =D)

**Jade: **Hi

**Neko: **=D yayz!

**Mikan: **Neko/Jazzy does not own us or GA

**Natsume: ***cough**cough*Baka*cough**cough*

**Neko: **Shut up! T^T

**Jade: **Cheer up Jazzy

**Neko: **=D thx! Onto the story WOO!

* * *

**Mikan Sakura **Lolli lolli lolli pop oh lolli lolli pop. Lolli lolli lolli pop oh lolli pop pop!

1000 people like this . like . comment

View All Comments

**Natsume Hyuuga **Wtf Polka!

100 people like this . like

**Mikan Sakura **I'm listening to K-pop =P

200 people like this . like

**Aoi Hyuuga **Here's a lollipop Mikan-chan

Mikan Sakura and 120 people like this . like

**Mikan Sakura **Thx Aoi!

Aoi Hyuuga likes this . like

**Natsume Hyuuga **I thought I banned u from Facebook Aoi!

20 people like this . like

**Aoi Hyuuga **U r mean onii-chan! Mikan-chan help me!

130 people like this . like

**Mikan Sakura **I'm gonna go to ur room and kill u for making Aoi cry!

1000 people like this . like

**Natsume Hyuuga **=P Hn.

10 people like this . like

.  
.

**Koko Crunch **My Charizard is AWESOMEEE!

100 people like this . like . comment

View All Comments

**Mikan Sakura **NO! My Pikachu beats EVERYONEEE! MWAHAHAAHAAHA!

200 people like this . like

**Yuka Azumi **That's my daughter! =D

Mikan Sakura and 4 other people like this . like

**Natsume Hyuuga **Mudkip =P

209 people like this . like

**Koko Crunch **BWAHAHAHA Mudkips suck Natsume!

102 people like this . like

**Natsume Hyuuga **U r dead Koko

**Koko Crunch has changed his name to Koko Krispies****  
**.

.

**News Feed-Top New**

**Mikan Sakura to Koko Krispies **BWAAHAHAHAHA lolz

**Koko Krispies **says **Mikan Sakura **has turned into a big fat meanie!

**Mikan Sakura **What did u call me, Koko?

**Koko Krispies **Shit!

1 event invitation

.  
.

**Kokoro Yome's funeral**

**Attend**** . Don't Attend .**

.

.

**Kitsu-me **Woah. What happened to Koko!

105 people like this . like . comment

View All Comments

**Mikan Sakura **What does it look like. I KILLED him.

Natsume Hyuuga and 20 people like this . like

**Sumire Shouda **AHAHAHAHAHAHA Good job Mikan

Mikan Sakura an 10 people like this

**Mikan Sakura **Thx Permy.

Sumire Shouda likes this . like

1 new message

.  
.

Oi Polka! Meet me at the Sakura Tree in 15 minutes

**Natsume Hyuuga **

.

.

**Mikan Sakura **has a meeting soon Ja ne

130 people like this . like . comment

View All Comments

**Aoi Hyuuga **With who?

21 people like this . like

**Youichi Higiri **Who would want to meet a hag like u?

100 people like this . like

**Mikan Sakura **Oh it's Nat-

10 people like this . like

**Natsume Hyuuga **POLKA! U have 5 minutes!

Mikan Sakura and 10 people like this . like

**Mikan Sakura **COMING!

OoO

"What do you want Natsume?" Mikan asked her raven head partner.

"I love you, Polka. Will you go out with me?" He asked, pinning her to the tree.

"I-I l-love y-you t-too and Yes!" She stuttered out. Natsume leaned forward and kissed her which turned into a make-out session

"Money Money Money," Hotaru muttered behind a bush

OoO

**Mikan Sakura **and **Natsume Hyuuga **are in a relationship

1,000,000 people like this . like . comment

View All Comments

**Aoi Hyuuga **Yay!

100 people like this . like

**Youichi Higiri **Okaa-san. Otou-san

Mikan Sakura and Natsume Hyuuga like this . like

**Luna the Queen **NOOO! NATUME'S MINEE! Youichi calls me Okaa-san!

1 person likes this . like

**Youichi Higiri **Shut

Mikan Sakura likes this . like

**Mikan Sakura **Up

Natsume Hyuuga likes this . like

**Natsume Hyuuga **Bitch

140 people like this . like

**Mikan Sakura **I'll take care of the bitch.

1020 people like this . like

1 event invitation

.  
.

**Luna Koizumi's funeral**

**Attend . ****Don't Attend **

.

.

**Ruka Nogi **and **Hotaru Imai **are in a relationship

10000 people like this . like . comment

View All Comments

**Mikan Sakura **SINCE WHEN!

102 people like this . like

**Ruka Nogi **Y-yesterday.

1000 people like this . like

**Mikan Sakura **And I'm just hearing about it!

67 people like this . like

**Hotaru Imai **Shut up Baka!

120 people like this . like

.  
.

**Mikan Sakura **listed Yuka Azumi as her mother

**Mikan Sakura **listed HSP Kazu as her uncle

**Mikan Sakura **listed Izumi Yukihara as her father

**Mikan Sakura **listed Rei Serio as her brother

**Mikan Sakura **listed Youichi Higiri as her brother

Yuka Azumi and 3 other people like this . like

View All Comments

**Natsume Hyuuga **PERSONA'S UR BROTHER?

34 people like this . like

**Mikan Sakura **yes

Rei Serio likes this . like

**Rei Serio **Don't do anything to my imouto Black Cat!

Mikan Sakura likes this . like

**Natsume Hyuuga **I'll TRY not to do anything. But she's MY girlfriend!

Mikan Sakura and 50 other people like this . like

**Rei Serio **Why u little! Wait...GIRLFRIEND! Imouto!

30 people like this . like

**Mikan Sakura **CALM DOWN ONII-SAN! And yes we're going out!

48 people like this . like

**Rei Serio **Grrrr fine!

Mikan Sakura and 30 other people like this . like

.

.

**Koko Krispies **I'M ALIVE! XD

* * *

**Neko: **That's all! XD

**Mikan: **yay!

**Rei: **I'm serious don't do anything to MY imouto, black cat!

**Natsume: **I can do anything because she's MY girlfriend

**Mikan:** Oh no!

**Rei: **WHY U LITTLE!

**Neko: **REI! Calm down or ur sleeping on the floor!

**Rei: **Fine.

**Neko: **R&R!

(Will put a chat in the next chap! XD)

WARNING: There'll be a lemon in the next chap so watch out!


	3. Surprise Drabble!

**Neko: **A drabble for my readers who are waiting for the next chapter of Facebook Randomness! I have to re-write the next chapter, then re-type it, THEN upload it. But, My laziness won't allow it. So as I said a drabble for you FB Randomness readers, who are waiting. Also this was gonna be a chapter but It would be so short so a drabble instead.

**By:** Gothic-Neko-Writer

**Title:** What's a 'Time of Month'?

**Characters: **Mikan, Hotaru, and Yuka

**Words: **281 (Not including Author notes and extra stuff)

* * *

A 10-year-old brunette skipped happily towards a stoic raven haired girl working on a strange invention.

"Hi Hotaru!" The brunette chirped, trying to hug her best friend.

BAKA BAKA

Went the inventor's baka gun. The brunette, Mikan, got up and ignored the big bump on her head.

"Hey Hotaru, What's a _Time of Month_?" Mikan asked. Hotaru put down her current invention and stared at the hazel-eyed girl.

"Go ask Yuka-san," She replied monotonously and went back to her invention. Mikan skipped home to find her mother, Yuka Azumi, in the garden full of luscious roses, drinking black tea.

"Hi, Okaa-san!" Mikan said to her mother, sitting at the opposite side of the small, round table.

"Welcome home, Mimi" Yuka replied, using Mikan's nickname.

"Okaa-san, I have a question." Mikan said. Yuka nodded at Mikan urging her to ask.

"What's a 'Time of Month'?" Yuka almost choked on her tea. She put the cup down a china saucer.

"Where in the world did you hear that?' She asked.

"I heard the girls at my school talking and asking if they've had their _Time of Month_" Mikan replied. Yuka sighed.

"Well I guess your old enough to know," Yuka said. She walked over to Mikan, bent down until she was at Mikan's ear and whispered something. When she got up Mikan was blushing. Yuka sat back down and continued to drink her tea while Mikan ran into the house shouting "NOOOOO!"

"Sigh. How good to be young," Yuka said.

* * *

**Neko:** Done :D This was a random idea that popped in my head when *cough cough* it's my _Time of Month_ *cough cough* *blush*


End file.
